Starlight glimmer meets Fiona fox: we are the same
starlight glimmer meets Fiona fox Starlight pov: In the castle of friendship starlight glimmer was wondering about something could she be the only one with a hard beginning or was she not alone she sighed "well I guess I should find out" and with that she trotted off to ask twilight if she was, she entered the room "uh twilght can I ask you something?" Twilight smiled ready to listen "of course what's on your mind?" Starlight rubbed her arm awkwardly "well um you know that I had a tough past well I was wondering do you think anyone else does" twilight put a hoof to her mouth thinking "hmmm well I heard about a vixen who was kidnapped lost her parents turned against her friends and turned evil but she's somewhere else in the world". Starlight had heard about this vixen before "hmmm is her name Fiona by any chance?" Twilight nodded "yep" starlight thought to herself (hmmm I wonder if she would like to talk to me hmmm we'll see) starlight coughed "oh sorry I just drifted off there" starlight rolled her eyes nervously "you don't happen to know where she is do you?" Twilight smiled "actually I do she lives in mobius" starlight beamed happily "thank you twilight see you later" twilight waved her hoof "bye see you later". Fiona pov: Fiona sat on a chair contemplating why her life ended up like this she had no friends her boyfriend treated her like crap and she wondered if anyone had the same problem with their past " huh well I guess I better go see what scourge is up to" she got up her chair still pondering over it, she opened a door to see scourge breaking stuff "woah babe why are you breaking stuff?" Scourge turned around angrily "BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID HEDGEHOG SONIC!!!!!" Fiona rolled her eyes (not this again) she thought to herself she sighed "huh well I'll catch you later scourge I gotta do something quick" scourge just ignored her and continued breaking things "yeah whatever see you later" The meet up and confessions: Starlight was walking when she spotted a red vixen go past her (that must be her) starlight ran after her "hey wait I wanna ask you something" Fiona stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a pink unicorn with a purplish bluish mane "uh hello who are you?" Starlight smiled "I'm starlight glimmer what about you?" Fiona smirked happily "Fiona fox nice to meet you starlight" starlight cut to the chase "so I was wondering do we have similar back stories?" Fiona thought about that then nodded "I guess we do so what happened to you?". Starlight grinned "well I use to live in a village somewhere in equestria where I played with my best friend sunburst but one day he was taken away from me after getting a cutie mark so I decided from then on that cutie marks were evil" Fiona tapped her on the shoulder "what's a cutie mark?" Starlight pointed at her flank "this is a cutie mark we receive them when we find our true talent" Fiona had a blank expression on her face "okay continue" starlight giggled "of course anyway I enslaved a village full of ponies where I stole their cutie marks and put them in a special giant container". Fiona grinned interested "okay what happened next?" Starlight's mouth turned into frown "but then twilight and her friends came and ruined it, I was chased out of the village where I went into hiding for a while eventually i decided to head to ponyville where I spied on her oh yeah did I mention she's a princess" Fiona rolled her eyes "uh no you didn't speaking of which I have a problem with a princess too her name's Sally acorn she's sonic girlfriend or blue as I call him now anyway continue" starlight continued "eventually I made my way into her castle and used a scroll to take us to back to when rainbow dash was a filly I wanted to ruin the event to stop them from getting their cutie marks but she showed me friendship and I became friends with her the end". Starlight stared at Fiona "what about you?" Fiona sighed sadly "well when I was 11 I was kidnapped by doctor robotnik where I along with past friends might ray and sonic were in a prison somewhere we started a fight in the cafeteria room but we were apprehended by robotnik's robot I was taken to a room to tested on, sonic and mighty planned to get me out but ray was captured so they saved him and I was stuck in a cell to die" Fiona teared up "I escaped by digging a hole I made my way out where I found nic an old friend who cared for me and we went on many adventures together only to be beaten by that bat rouge, the time came when I started missing my parents they had forgotten me eventually I gave up a life of crime and met sonic again where I joined the freedom fighters as a medic but I met a green hedgehog who became my boyfriend and well I became evil again and to this day I've never changed the end". Last words: Starlight and Fiona looked each other surprised at how one of them was villain turned hero while the other was a lowlife who gave up on the good side and went to the dark side Fiona sighed "well I guess I should be heading back?" Starlight was puzzled "to where?" Fiona sighed "to my boyfriend" starlight was intrigued "so what is he like?" Fiona rubbed the back of her head "well let's just say he's not the nicest person to meet but he's okay not to mention he's fun to be with especially when it comes to- " starlight tapped her on the shoulder "doing bad things?" Fiona chuckled nervously "yeah are you gonna take me into prison? or do you want to become friends?". Starlight smiled "despite the fact you're anp